Prince of Persia: El Fin de las Arenas
by Kaileena750
Summary: La ultima parte de mi trilogia. al igual que las otras esta posteada entera en un mismo post. Kaileena y el Principe se casan, y tras quedarse embarazada una serie de sucesos desembocaran en el destino final de la emperatriz


**Prince of Persia: El Fin de Las Arenas**

**Prólogo**

Seis meses han pasado desde que Kaileena y el Príncipe llegaron a Babilonia. La ciudad esta ya reconstruida casi en su totalidad, los ciudadanos han rehecho sus vidas, el Príncipe arregló sus problemas con el Consejo de Babilonia y Kaileena … bueno, trata de adaptarse a la vida de recién casada.

Hace escasos 2 meses que se celebró la boda, tan pronto como Kaileena se recuperó de sus heridas. A la celebración acudió toda Babilonia, el Sultán de Azaad, viejo amigo del Rey Shahraman, el Anciano, gran curandero y mentor del Príncipe, que para él era como un hijo, diversos parientes del Príncipe, y muchas figuras destacables de la realeza. Pero de Kaileena no hubo ningún familiar o amigo. Poco después me contó su historia. Debió ser muy duro para ella el perder a su familia y tener que vivir bajo el yugo de aquel hombre. Suerte para ella que el Príncipe la rescató de aquella isla, eso sin tener en cuenta el ataque a su llegada a la ciudad, claro.

Kaileena sique empeñada en su sueño, no para de darle vueltas, y aunque intenta ser simpática conmigo, parece tener cierta desconfianza hacia mí. El Príncipe insiste en que la situación que vivió al ser apuñalada por el visir, quien se descubrió que estaba poseído por Malik, el Emperador del Tiempo, ha tenido sus repercusiones en su carácter. Sin embargo, últimamente está más nerviosa de lo normal …

**Capítulo 1: La vida de recién casados. Adaptándose a la vida de Palacio.**

Antes de nada debéis saber que los días previos a la boda fueron de lo más locos. El Rey tuvo broncas con su hijo porque el traje que debía llevar para su boda traía como complemento un turbante, algo que el Príncipe odia. Además quería que se cortara la melena, y eso puso al Príncipe muy enfadado. Pero al final todo se arregló. Kaileena por su parte tuvo un ataque de ansiedad momentos antes de la boda, y hubo que llevarla a empujones hasta el altar. La pobre pensaba que no conseguiría ser una buena esposa.

Pocos días después de la boda comenzaron a discutir. Ya sabéis, las típicas discusiones de unos recién casados. A Kaileena le cuesta asimilar que su esposo es el futuro Rey de Persia, y que como heredero que es tiene ciertos "deberes". Entre el tiempo que el Príncipe está fuera de la ciudad en misiones y el que pasan sin hablarse cuando discuten apenas están juntos … ¡Vaya pareja!

Puede parecer extraño, pero Kaileena apenas habla con el Rey, su propio suegro. Apenas habla con cualquiera. Parece que le está costando adaptarse. Recuerdo que hace unos días, antes de saber que el Príncipe se marchaba a una misión, Kaileena estaba hablando con el Rey.

- ¿Qué tal llevas la vida en Babilonia, Kaileena? - Le preguntó dulcemente el Rey. Aunque no lo parezca es un hombre muy cariñoso.

- No quiero hablar de ello, Majestad. - Le contestó Kaileena con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Majestad? ¡Llámame Shahraman mujer, que estamos en familia! - Le dijo entre risas mientras le daba una palma en la espalda. - A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Es el Príncipe, apenas nos vemos. Siempre está de aquí para allá, con esas misiones en otras ciudades …

- Kaileena, es su obligación. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer por el Reino, debe prepararse para ser Rey.

- Pero … Cuando nos vemos lo único que hacemos es discutir. ¿Acaso una pareja hace eso tras unirse en matrimonio?

- Si te soy sincero, su madre y yo discutíamos muy a menudo … Hasta que llegó el milagro.

- ¿Milagro? - Le preguntó ella, confusa.

- Sí. Un día, mi esposa me contó que estaba embarazada, y nueve meses después llegó nuestro hijo. Eso nos unió mucho. - Le contó el Rey. - No te preocupes, él quiere estar contigo más que nada en el mundo, pero tiene cosas que atender.

Con estas palabras el Rey se marchó y Kaileena se quedó sentada, pensando. Por la noche, tras la cena, el Príncipe decidió contarle a Kaileena que se volvía a marchar:

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! - Dijo Kaileena, enfadada.

- Lo siento Kaileena, pero tengo que ir. El Reino me necesita y … - Explicaba el Príncipe.

- ¡Yo también te necesito! Te recuerdo que hace poco más de 2 meses que nos casamos, y apenas hemos estado juntos. - Interrumpió Kaileena.

- ¿Acaso crees que me agrada tener que estar a semanas de aquí? Yo también quiero estar contigo. - Le dijo abrazándola. - Créeme que si pudiera quedarme lo haría, pero no tengo elección.

- Decías que siempre había elección …

- Lo sé. Pero hay algo que podríamos hacer … Después de todo voy a estar fuera dos meses y medio casi … no nos vamos a ver, y podríamos darnos un pequeño homenaje antes de partir mañana. Deberíamos disfrutar de los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos en lugar de discutir. - Le dijo mientras la acercaba más a él.

- Tienes razón, deberíamos disfrutar el momento …

Kaileena tuvo que admitirlo, el Príncipe tenía razón en eso. Perdían un valioso tiempo discutiendo cuando podrían estar disfrutando de su matrimonio. Y así lo hicieron. En silencio, con la tenue luz de la luna entrando a través de las cortinas. Estos momentos le hacían recordar lo ocurrido en el barco, y les unía aún más.

Tras un buen rato recordando lo mucho que se querían Kaileena le preguntó al Príncipe por su viaje. Éste le contó que tenía que ir a una ciudad que estaba teniendo problemas con unos guerrilleros extranjeros. Pero dos meses y medio le parecía mucho tiempo separados. Además, temía por la vida de su esposo. Aunque fuera un gran guerrero podrían hacerle daño. No soportaba la idea de estar separados.

Poco a poco, el sueño fue venciendo a aquellos pensamientos, y ambos se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, con la salida del sol, el Príncipe se levantó. En silencio, se vistió y recogió sus cosas. Al pasar junto a la cama antes de marcharse se quedó mirando a su esposa con tristeza. Con cuidado, la besó en la frente y se marchó.

Horas después Kaileena abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y vio que su Príncipe no estaba en la cama. Buscó por toda la habitación, pero ni él ni su espada estaban allí. Se había marchado.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?**

Mes y medio debía de pasar hasta que le volviera a ver. Ahora sus aposentos estarían vacíos. Faltarían sus espadas, sus ropajes, sus charlas y discusiones, su aliento en la nuca mientras dormía … Kaileena se sintió fatal, le habría gustado despedirse de él. Después de todo, no se verían hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ese día Kaileena estuvo realmente deprimida. No quería estar con nadie. Pero días más adelante, comenzó a mostrar más nerviosismo y preocupación, como si algo no fuera como tenía que ir. Iba de un lado para otro nerviosa, evitando a la gente. Se encerró en sus aposentos. Así que decidí hablar con ella.

- Kaileena, ¿te encuentras bien? - Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta para asomarme.

- ¡Vete! No deseo hablar con nadie. - Me gritó desde una zona en la que no podía verla.

- Kaileena, está claro que te ocurre algo. Cuéntamelo, somos amigas, ¿no? - Dije mientras la buscaba en sus aposentos, siguiendo unos ruidos.

- Farah, esto está por encima de eso. No voy a contártelo, así que vete. - Dijo como si le faltara el aire. Los ruidos volvieron.

- Pero mujer, entiende que nos estamos preocupando por ti. El Rey está inquieto por esto y … - Le decía mientras me asomaba debajo de una mesa. - ¿Pero qué?

Allí estaba, escondida bajo aquella mesa. Estaba vomitando, parecía no encontrarse bien. Estaba pálida y mareada.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?! ¿Estás enferma? - Dije, al verla así.

- No, Farah … Yo … - Trató de explicarme, pero yo no la escuchaba.

- ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

- Farah … - Seguía sin escucharla.

- Si, llamaré a un … - No pude terminar la frase. Kaileena me cortó el paso.

- ¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar?! - Me gritó. - No estoy enferma, Farah. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

- No se cómo explicártelo Farah … Es que todavía no me he hecho a la idea de ser madre. Estoy asustada.

- Espera … ¿madre? ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

Me quedé helada. ¿Kaileena embarazada? Esto prometía. Parecía no estar contenta con el embarazo, cosa que normalmente viene a ser una bendición para una familia. Claro que ninguno había mencionado nada de tener hijos tan pronto. ¿Habría sido un error? O quizás tenía miedo del parto. Teniendo en cuenta de que pone en alto riesgo su vida … Pero aún así ella es una mujer fuerte y lo superaría.

- ¿Pero de qué tienes miedo? Un hijo es lo más hermoso que los dioses pueden daros. - Le decía para animarla.

- No Farah, tú no lo entiendes. Al Príncipe no le gustan los niños. ¿No te has fijado? Los evita. No puedo decirle ahora que va a ser padre de uno. Se volvería loco.

- Pues que quieres que te diga … Él tiene tanta culpa como tú. De todas formas puede que tener un hijo sea lo que necesite.

- No sé …

- Tranquila. De momento tienes un mes hasta que venga. Piensa la mejor forma de decírselo. Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde estoy, ¿vale? - Le dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Vale. - Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas nada más regresar**

Kaileena terminó contándole al Rey que llevaba en su seno a su futuro nieto. Él se puso muy contento al oír la noticia, pero como veía a Kaileena preocupada, en parte por lo que un embarazo conlleva, decidió buscar a los mejores médicos del reino. Por supuesto, el sabio Anciano estaba al tanto de la situación, y como curandero que era fue incluido en el grupo. Kaileena paso en pocas semanas a tener una salud de hierro, pero seguía estando nerviosa, sin saber que hacer.

Poco a poco, los días fueron pasando, y llegó el día del regreso del Príncipe. Ese día Kaileena estuvo aún más nerviosa. El Rey dio una cena en honor del regreso de su hijo. Todos los soldados que fueron con él acudieron como invitados. El ambiente era genial: comida exquisita, plantas exóticas colgadas de las paredes, exhibiciones de tragafuegos y acróbatas, bailes … Los soldados se lo pasaban en grande, al igual que el Príncipe. Kaileena por el contrario, se sentía agobiada entre tanta gente, así que salió al jardín a tomar el aire. El Príncipe, extrañado por la ausencia de Kaileena vino a preguntarme donde estaba.

- Oye Farah, ¿sabes dónde está Kaileena? Hace un rato estaba aquí. - Me preguntó.

- Salió hace un rato a los jardines, decía que se sentía agobiada con tanta gente. - Le contesté.

- ¿Acaso no se encuentra bien? La he notado algo rara. Dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo en mi ausencia? - Se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. ¿Qué contestarle?

- Pues … No. - Mentí. - Al menos que yo sepa … Ve a hablar con ella. - Le sugerí.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

Tras esto el Príncipe se disculpó ante su padre y salió por la puerta. Él también había fingido no saber nada al respecto. Nosotros ya habíamos conseguido que el Príncipe fuera a hablar con ella. Ahora sólo había que esperar a que ella le contara la verdad …

Tras caminar un rato por los jardines, decidió ir al pequeño jardín de la torre superior. Era un jardín de lo más hermoso. En su centro había una hermosa jaula, donde pájaros exóticos canturreaban. Tras subir las escaleras, había un gran balcón, desde el cual se podía ver toda la bahía. Allí estaba ella, mirando las estrellas.

- ¿No disfrutas de la fiesta? - Le preguntó él, mientras se acercaba por detrás.

- Creo que no estoy hecha para estar entre tanta gente. - Le respondió, girándose.

- En el banquete de nuestra boda había más gente y disfrutaste mucho. - Dijo el Príncipe, apoyándose en el balcón.

- Ya … Pero entonces era diferente.

- ¿Diferente? Kaileena, cielo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha pasado algo mientras he estado de viaje? - El Príncipe estaba preocupado.

- Yo … - Kaileena no sabía como decírselo. - He estado pensando, ¿por qué evitas a los niños? ¿No te gustan?

- Bueno, no es que los adore, pero ya sabes como son los críos …

- Entonces, ¿no quieres formar una familia? ¿Alguien que siga tu estela? - Le preguntó ella.

- Ya veo por donde vas … Quieres que tengamos un hijo, ¿no? Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías queriendo. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Si tu quieres que tengamos un hijo tendremos un hijo. - Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Si acabas de decir que no te gustan! - Kaileena estaba confusa.

- Bueno, una cosa son los hijos de otros, pero tener un hijo propio te cambia la vida. Te une más a la persona que quieres. No creas que no me lo había planteado antes. No me importaría tener a una pequeña Kaileena o a un pequeño yo correteando por palacio, pidiéndome que juegue con él. - Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Entonces te alegrará saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, ¿no?

Cesaron las risas.

**Capítulo 4: Asimilación**

El Rey y yo salimos al jardín, y presenciamos algo insólito. Al fin alguien consiguió tumbar al Príncipe de una sola frase. La noticia que Kaileena le había dado le había chocado tanto que el pobre cayó inconsciente al suelo. Kaileena trataba de despertarle, pero lo había dejado KO.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿De qué forma se lo has dicho? - Le dije riéndome.

El Rey se rió también. Sin embargo a ella no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pues agachó la cabeza y se fue a sus aposentos, deprimida. El Rey y yo nos quedamos reanimando al Príncipe, que despertó poco después:

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? - Preguntó nada mas abrir los ojos.

- Perdiste el conocimiento cuando Kaileena te contó cierto secretillo. - Le expliqué entre risas.

- ¡Así que lo sabíais! ¡¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis?

- Nos lo pidió Kaileena, hijo. - Le contestó el Rey.

- ¿Kaileena? ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque temía que reaccionaras de mala manera, y creo que el haberte desmayado se lo ha tomado como algo malo … - Le dije.

- No me he desmayado porque no me haya gustado la noticia … Es sólo que me ha chocado, no me esperaba eso. ¡Es algo demasiado grande para asimilarlo en una sola noche! - Decía él.

- Mira, Kaileena está en vuestros aposentos. Te sugiero que hables con ella y la animes un poco. - Le pidió el Rey.

- Sí, así lo haré.

Corriendo, se levantó y fue hacia sus aposentos. Cuando entró allí, se encontró a Kaileena tumbada en la cama. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. Estaba llorando. Con cuidado, la levantó y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola.

- A ver, ¿se puede saber por qué lloras? - Le preguntó.

- Porque este embarazo es una maldición … - Le contestó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque a ti no te ha gustado la noticia. Te has desmayado incluso …

- Ha sido un desmayo de la impresión … ¿No podías haber buscado una forma más suave de decírmelo? - Le dijo sonriendo. - Me ha encantado la idea de ser padre, me he desmayado porque me he bloqueado. No sabía que decir, me dejaste sin palabras, como siempre sueles hacer …

- ¿En serio te ha gustado? ¿Quieres tener un hijo? - Kaileena se mostraba cada segundo más y más contenta.

- Sí. Pero hasta que nazca voy a tener que cuidar de que no te pase nada. Así que cancelaré los viajes que tenía programados.

- ¿En serio vas a cancelar los viajes? - Dijo ella sorprendida.

- Sí. No voy a dejarte aquí sola con un bebé en tu vientre. Podría pasarte algo, y si estuviera lejos … Bueno, ahora lo que deberías hacer es dormir y descansar.

Esa noche Kaileena no paraba de moverse en la cama, hablando en sueños y gimiendo, como si algo no fuera bien. Tenía una pesadilla. En ella, una sombra le decía sujetando una corona: "Todo lo vuestro es mío por derecho … Y será mío." ¿Era una pesadilla o cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una visión? Después de todo, los sueños que tuvo en el barco se hicieron realidad. Tenía miedo, le faltaba el aire, no sabía que hacer …

- Kaileena, despierta. - Le dijo él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella con la respiración agitada.

- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla … Cálmate, ya ha pasado. - Le decía abrazándola. - No es nada, ahora trata de dormir otra vez, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Una hora después dormía plácidamente, al contrario que el Príncipe, quien no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba sobre la pesadilla de Kaileena. Quería preguntarle si era una visión, y si era así, qué había visto. Tenía miedo de que le pudiera pasar algo. ¿Y si los Dioses se enfadaban por la idea de que la Diosa del Tiempo llevara en su seno al hijo de un mortal? No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias. Tras un rato pensando abrazado a la mujer que amaba terminó por caer dormido.

**Capítulo 5: Vuelta a la Vida**

A la mañana siguiente Kaileena se despertó, pero a su lado no estaba su querido Príncipe. Aún era temprano, acababa de amanecer. Así que volvió a dormirse.

El Príncipe estaba casa del Anciano, hablándole de lo que había sucedido. Por supuesto, el Anciano ya lo sabía, y esto mosqueó un poco al Príncipe. La razón de su visita era simple: necesitaba asegurarse de que no le pasaría nada a Kaileena. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Fácil. Traer a Shahdee de vuelta a la vida. Pero para ello necesitaba la sangre de Kaileena y la Daga del Tiemp. La Daga no era problema, Kaileena tenía plena confianza en él y no le ponía impedimentos para tomarla prestada. Pero la sangre … eso era otra cosa. Por suerte para él, el Anciano aún tenía las vendas con las que curó la herida de Kaileena meses atrás. Al parecer estaba estudiando un suceso algo extraño, la sangre se convertía en Arena al acercarla a la Daga del Tiempo.

El brujo sacó un libro de la cultura a la que Kaileena pertenecía, y pronunciando un conjuro la sangre de aquellas vendas comenzó a transformarse en Arenas, y éstas a tomar una forma humana. Poco a poco fue reconociendo a Shahdee. Una vez comenzó a respirar la tumbaron en el suelo y la cubrieron con unas sábanas.

Ahora el Anciano se disponía a rescatar su Alma. Pronunció otro conjuro, más siniestro que el anterior y de pronto, Shahdee se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su piel aún más pálida. Pero poco a poco todo pasó, y al final abrió de nuevo los ojos claros.

- ¿Shahdee? ¿Os encontráis bien? - Le preguntó el Príncipe.

- ¿Vos? ¿Qué … ? - Shahdee parecía confusa.

- Tranquila, estáis confusa. Os hemos devuelto a la vida. - Le explicó.

- ¿Por qué? Me matasteis, ¿para qué me queréis con vida ahora?

- Porque temo por la vida de mi esposa.

- ¿Y quién es vuestra esposa? - Preguntó con aire de desconfianza.

- Aquella a la que vos llamabais Emperatriz …

- ¿Kaileena se ha desposado con vos? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo … ? - Shahdee no daba crédito.

- Shahdee, tras vuestra muerte ocurrieron muchas cosas en la Isla. Kaileena y yo teníamos un mismo destino, y nos aliamos para cambiarlo, lo logramos y le ofrecí venir a Babilonia, alejándola de aquel horrible lugar, y salvándola de las garras de Malik. En el trayecto nos enamoramos y ahora … Ahora estamos casados y esperando un hijo.

- ¿Está embarazada? ¿De vos? ¡¿Un humano?! - Shahdee parecía asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Los Dioses podrían enfadarse por tal osadía.

- Eso es lo que temo, por eso os he devuelto a la vida. Vos habéis sido su guarda espaldas, y quisiera que la protegierais.

- Lo haré. Después de todo, fui creada para eso. - Dijo en tono triste.

Horas después Kaileena despertó finalmente. Tenía unas nauseas terribles. Algo normal en una mujer embarazada. Sin embargo, no le prestaba mucha atención a esto. No … sus preocupaciones volvían a centrarse en aquellas visiones que la asaltaban en sus sueños.

No pudo pensar mucho en esto, pues a los pocos minutos llegó el Príncipe a sus aposentos, con una acompañante.

- ¿Todavía en la cama? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Buenos días. - Dijo ella bostezando. - ¿Dónde has estado?

- Buscándote protección.

- ¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿protección?

- Quizás así lo entiendas mejor. - Dijo echándose a un lado.

- ¡¿Shahdee?!- Kaileena no daba crédito.

- Vaya Kaileena, que cambiada estás … - Saludó ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo … ?

- Tu esposo me ha devuelto a la vida para que me asegure de que no te pasa nada malo. Pero antes de nada vas a tener que contarme que ha pasado en todo este tiempo, el Príncipe no me ha dado detalles de cómo fue eso de que te enamoraras de él.

- Te lo contaré encantada.

**Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es ese ser que persigue a Kaileena?**

Kaileena le contó a Shahdee todo lo que había pasado, y ésta no daba crédito. Realmente había cambiado, no parecía la misma Emperatriz furiosa a la que no se le podía desobedecer. Estaba muy cambiada, más tranquila y simpática, pero igual de preocupada. Aquellas visiones podían ser peligrosas. Kaileena, obviamente, temía por su vida. No quería que se repitiera lo que ocurrió a su llegada a Babilonia. Aquello aún estaba teniendo consecuencias, pues algunos ciudadanos que perdieron todo en el ataque no la miraban con buenos ojos. Para ellos era una maldición tenerla en la ciudad.

Esa misma tarde Kaileena me presentó a Shahdee, una mujer siniestra por su aspecto, valiente y dura, una fiel guarda espaldas. Parecía mentira que Kaileena la hubiese creado a partir de su propia sangre. ¿Estaríamos ante una versión oscura de ella? Era algo curioso, Shahdee estaba bajo sus órdenes, pero había una buena amistad entre ellas. Eso era bueno, mantendría a Kaileena distraída evitando que pensara en sus visiones. O eso creía …

Días más tarde, mientras las tres paseábamos por el bazar tranquilamente, algo llamó la atención de Kaileena. Un extranjero. Era un encapuchado con extraños ropajes. Lo vio en varios sitios del bazar, apoyado en una pared. Portaba un arma, lo que aumentaba su preocupación. ¿Acaso este hombre era el que aparecía en sus sueños?

No tardamos en percatarnos de que se sentía insegura, así que volvimos a Palacio. Shahdee y yo le dijimos que le contara al Príncipe lo ocurrido con aquel extranjero, pero no quería preocuparle. Pero el Príncipe no era tonto, y no tardó en notar que el humor de Kaileena volvía a ser pésimo y desagradable. Sin embargo ella negaba que le pasase algo y no le contó lo que le pasaba.

Al día siguiente nos llevamos una sorpresa, y no precisamente buena. Pasando junto al Salón del Trono oímos unas voces de su interior, voces del Príncipe y el Rey. Con cuidado abrimos un poco la puerta para ver mejor. Dentro, el Rey y su hijo daban la bienvenida a un emisario de un reino vecino que venía portando malas noticias: había estallado una guerra, y el ejército persa debía partir. El Rey no podía ir a la Guerra debido a su avanzada edad, así que la responsabilidad recaería sobre su hijo, el Príncipe. Ahora su promesa de protegerla y estar con ella durante el embarazo quedaría rota, y Kaileena a merced del extranjero, y de los caprichos del destino.

Esa noche Kaileena no bajó a cenar, y no era necesario hacer preguntas. Todos sabían la razón por la que no había bajado. El Príncipe cenó corriendo y se fue a sus aposentos, esperábamos una discusión como siempre, pero no pasó nada. Cuando el Príncipe entró en sus aposentos Kaileena estaba en el balcón, llorando. Se acercó a ella y trató de darle explicaciones:

- Kaileena, sé que te hice una promesa, que me quedaría junto a ti. Pero esto es superior a mí. Mi padre no puede ir a esa guerra. - Le dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara. - Lo siento.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. El Príncipe la abrazó, intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Sabía que esta guerra podía suponer su muerte, y dejar a su esposa sola en la situación en la que estaba no le agradaba, pero no tenía elección. Tras este abrazo Kaileena se tumbó en la cama, y posteriormente, cayó dormida. El Príncipe se quedó un rato más levantado, rogando a los dioses que la protegieran en su ausencia, que no le pasara nada malo.

Esa noche Kaileena volvió a tener otro sueño:

"Debisteis morir hace mucho tiempo, y los Dioses me mandan para que cumpláis vuestro destino"

**Capítulo 7: Sola de nuevo**

A la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, todos se encontraban en las puertas de Palacio para la triste despedida. El Príncipe lideraba un ejército de 1000 hombres, a los que se sumarían otros cuando pasasen por el resto de ciudades. Junto a sus caballos, se despedían de sus familias los valientes guerreros que lucharían por Babilonia, por su tierra. Muchos de ellos no regresarían. La despedida era dura.

Allí estaba el Príncipe, despidiéndose de su familia y amistades. Su Padre se mantuvo sereno y le hizo la promesa de cuidar de Kaileena en su ausencia. Shahdee y yo estábamos más preocupadas por Kaileena que por la marcha del Príncipe. Sabíamos que sin él se sentiría insegura, con ese encapuchado rondando por la ciudad. Kaileena se mantenía con la cabeza baja, reprimiendo las lágrimas que de sus ojos querían escapar. El Príncipe se acercó a ella y le habló:

- Perdóname … Sé que te estoy haciendo daño, pero créeme que lo siento. Te prometo que pensaré en ti todos los días, volveré antes de que nazca nuestro hijo. No volveré a separarme de ti. - Le decía acariciándole la cara.

- Me conformo con que vuelvas con vida … No quiero perderte. - Le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes, volveré. No me perderás. - Le aseguró el. - Toma esto, quédatelo, te dará suerte. - Le dijo deslizándole en la mano un colgante.

Tras en abrazo que no quiso terminar, el Príncipe montó en su caballo, dio la orden a sus soldados y se marcharon al galope. Allí se quedaron padres, madres, hijos, esposas, amigos … Todos aquellos que no podían ir a la batalla. Kaileena miró el medallón que le había dejado su esposo. Era una figurita de un águila tallada en madera que colgaba de un cordón. Tras mirarla un momento y apretarla fuertemente en su mano, Kaileena volvió al interior del Palacio, sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

Curiosamente, en los días siguientes el encapuchado no volvió a aparecer por el bazar. Esto tranquilizó a Kaileena, en parte … Pues las visiones eran cada vez más preocupantes y claras. Al estar en tal situación convencimos a Kaileena para que se lo contara al Rey. Se buscó por toda la ciudad a este individuo, pero no había ni rastro de él.

Poco a poco, fueron pasando los meses. Kaileena tenía una tripa que no le cabía en el cuerpo. Ya estaba de más de 8 meses. Le faltaban escasas semanas para dar a luz, pero su Príncipe aún no había regresado de la guerra. Pocas fueron las cartas que le escribió en ese tiempo, cada cual más negativa que la anterior. Las tropas iban cayendo poco a poco, las bajas eran numerosas y hasta él había tenido que ser atendido por una herida profunda en un brazo. Kaileena estaba decaída, así que decidimos animarla un poco:

- Kaileena, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo? - Le preguntamos Shahdee y yo.

- No se me apetece, prefiero quedarme aquí, en la seguridad de mis aposentos. Pero gracias de todas formas … - Respondió ella.

- Kaileena, no es bueno que estés siempre aquí. - Le dije.

- Cierto, no has salido de Palacio desde que el Príncipe se fue. Parece como si te estuvieras castigando a ti misma. - Dijo Shahdee.

- Lo siento chicas, pero … mis visiones … - Trató de excusarse ella.

- Kaileena, las visiones no son una excusa. - Le dije. - Se buscó a ese encapuchado y no se le encontró en la ciudad, tienes escoltas, tienes al Rey, ¿qué más seguridad quieres? Esas visiones pueden ser fruto de tu propia imaginación.

- Ya … como lo del infierno ¿no?- Me respondió con aire irónico.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no ocurrió, porque de ser así, tal y como nos contaste, entonces sería yo la que estuviera casada con el Príncipe y no tú.

- Farah, no voy a salir, así que desiste.

- No me obligues a arrastrarte hasta la calle … - Amenazó Shahdee.

- ¡He dicho que no quiero salir! - Nos gritó.

- Está bien. Como deseéis, "Emperatriz" - Dijo Shahdee en tono de burla, haciendo una reverencia. Estaba enfadada.

- Eres una estúpida Kaileena, somos tus únicas amigas y nos tratas como si no fuéramos nada para ti. - Le dije.

- Farah, déjalo. Que se quede sola con sus ideas, estará más cómoda. - Me decía Shahdee, pero yo no escuchaba.

- Haz lo que tu consideres mejor, pero cuando nos necesites no vengas a buscarnos, porque entonces seremos nosotras las que te digamos que no. - Le dije finalmente.

Tras esta discusión, Shahdee y yo nos fuimos dando un portazo. Estábamos realmente molestas. Sólo queríamos animarla, y nos trató fatal. Quizás fui demasiado dura al decirle que no viniera a buscarnos, porque más adelante ocurrió algo de lo que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, en parte.

**Capítulo 8: El fin de Una Vida Y el Comienzo de Otra **

Mientras todo esto pasaba, una terrible batalla se estaba desatando a lo lejos. Desde sus aposentos, Kaileena podía ver un resplandor emitido por el fuego, a lo lejos, en el horizonte. Rogaba a los Dioses que su esposo estuviera bien.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Un fuerte dolor le sacudía el vientre. Las piernas le temblaban, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar. ¡El bebé estaba en camino! Era de noche y todos estaban dormidos. Por suerte para ella, el Rey escuchó sus gritos y corrió a ver que ocurría. Aunque Shahdee y yo la escuchamos también, no quisimos ir. Aún estábamos muy enfadadas con ella. Debo admitir que me sentí mal por dejarla tirada en tal momento, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarnos así.

Los médicos no tardaron en llegar. Los aposentos de Kaileena se convirtieron en un ir y venir de sirvientes con toallas ensangrentadas. Estaba sufriendo. Shahdee vino a mis aposentos:

- Creo que deberíamos ir a verla. Las cosas no están yendo bien. - Me dijo.

- Lo sé, pero sigo estando enfadada. Merece que de a luz a su hijo sin nuestro apoyo. Para ella no somos sus amigas … - Le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¡Farah! Está sufriendo, necesita nuestro apoyo. El Príncipe no está, necesita a alguien que le de ánimos.

- Está bien … Pero no cuentes con que sea agradable con ella. - Accedí al fin.

Cuando llegamos a sus aposentos, sinceramente, deseé no haber entrado. La escena no podía ser más horrible: Kaileena gritando como si estuvieran matándola, el Rey a su lado tratando de calmarla, los médicos diciéndole que quedaba poco, y los sirvientes llevando y trayendo toallas para secar la sangre … Me entraron arcadas al ver la manera en la que Kaileena sangraba. Desde luego a una se le quitan las ganas de ser madre viendo estas cosas. Nos acercamos y comenzamos a darle ánimos para que no se rindiera. Sabíamos que era una prueba muy dura, pero podía con ella.

Tras dos largas horas al fin ocurrió el milagro que estábamos esperando. Kaileena estaba exhausta:

- Enhorabuena, Emperatriz. Es un niño. - Dijo el doctor, entregándole el bebe a Kaileena.

- Dioses, es maravilloso … - Dijo entre suspiros. Apenas podía sujetarlo, pero la cara le había cambiado.

- Es precioso. - Le dijo el Rey.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarle? - Le preguntó Shahdee.

- Amir. Me gusta ese nombre. - Respondió ella.

Mientras esta tierna escena tenía lugar en el Palacio, la batalla continuaba. Muchos soldados persas habían caído y nuestro Príncipe se hallaba al borde de un precipicio. Un encapuchado lo tenía acorralado. Nuestro héroe se encontraba herido y agotado.

- ¡¿Qué queréis de mí?! - Le preguntó.

- Debisteis morir hace mucho tiempo. Los Dioses me envían para que cumpláis con vuestro destino … - Dijo el encapuchado.

- ¿Quién eres? - El Príncipe estaba asustado.

- Todo lo que no sois vos … - Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha.

Aquel ser era un monstruo horrible. Parecía un humano, pero era una criatura de arena. Su aspecto era similar al Príncipe, pero su piel era negra como la oscuridad de la noche, su pelo similar al fuego, y sus ojos irradiaban una luz amarilla que hacía estremecerse al más valiente de los guerreros. Aquel ser se hacía llamar el "Príncipe Oscuro".

Sin pensárselo dos veces, arremetió contra nuestro querido Príncipe, lanzándolo al vacío. Se le escuchó gritar durante unos segundos, pero al momento, su voz se apagó …

**Capítulo 9: Persecución**

Al parecer las visiones que Kaileena había tenido no eran sobre su destino, sino sobre el del Príncipe … El Príncipe Oscuro se quedo mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su oponente, que yacía muchos metros más abajo a él, en el frío suelo de piedra. Era hora de acabar con otra vida más. Antes de irse dejó caer al vacío la Daga del Tiempo. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? No supimos cómo hasta que nos pusimos a pensar en los días que lo vimos en la ciudad, ¿para qué seguía el Príncipe Oscuro a Kaileena? Fácil, ella no se despegaba de su Daga desde que tuvo las visiones, la llevaba siempre consigo. Debió robársela mientras la seguía en el bazar. ¿Pero tanto empeño en seguirla sólo para eso? Pronto sabríamos que no …

En el fondo del precipicio, donde yacía nuestro amigo, ocurrió un hecho increíble. La Daga del Tiempo comenzó a brillar y a elevarse, de ella comenzó a salir Arena, y ésta se fue acercando al Príncipe. Comenzó a elevarse entre las Arenas, y éstas se introdujeron en él … devolviéndole la vida. Parece ser que tanto tiempo usando las Arenas había tenido alguna repercusión negativa en el Príncipe. Era una segunda oportunidad, al igual que la que la Máscara le dio. Una voz le susurró al oído: "vuestra hora no ha llegado aún, pero sí la de alguien a quien vos conocéis …"

Tras estar un rato tendido en el suelo, desorientado y aturdido, cayó en la cuenta de que la vida que corría peligro era la de Kaileena. ¡El Príncipe Oscuro iba a por ella! Tenía que llegar a Babilonia a toda prisa, antes de que aquel monstruo acabase con lo que más quería en el mundo …

Mientras él corría de regreso a Babilonia, el Príncipe Oscuro ya estaba llegando. Su caballo parecía endemoniado. Era negro con ojos que irradiaban una siniestra luz amarilla, como los suyos. Jamás vimos un caballo tan veloz. El Príncipe iba a caballo sí, pero uno que había sufrido en la batalla, y débil, así que no podía correr al máximo.

Se me olvidaba deciros que Kaileena, justo en el momento en el que el Príncipe fue devuelto a la vida, sintió un pequeño mareo. Pero no pensábamos que fuera por eso. No sé, quizás las reliquias de las Arenas daban una segunda oportunidad o algo así. Quién sabe, misterios de la vida.

Volviendo a nuestra historia, el Príncipe Oscuro llegó a Babilonia. Aunque los soldados de la Guardia Real intentaron evitar que entrase, éstos fueron derrotados. Rápidamente se corrió la alerta por Palacio. El Rey fue a intentar detener a aquel Monstruo con los soldados y Shahdee y yo nos quedamos en los aposentos de Kaileena para protegerla, a ella y al bebé. El pequeño Amir se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente al margen de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kaileena estaba muy preocupada.

Cuando el Príncipe Oscuro se topó con el Rey y sus guardias sacó un arma mortal: una cadena de cuchillas que estaba clavada en su brazo izquierdo. Pero él no sentía el más mínimo dolor. Con un rápido movimiento, decapitó a los guardias del Rey. Éste estaba horrorizado:

- No … ¡Sois un maldito asesino! - Le gritó.

Pero aquello no hizo más que enfadarle más. El Rey levantó su espada para defenderse, pero no le sirvió … Ese maldito monstruo lo tiró al suelo y le estranguló con aquella cadena … El Rey de Persia había muerto, y lo peor era que había más muertes en camino. Cuando llegó a los aposentos de Kaileena Shahdee y yo nos abalanzamos contra él, pero usó aquella cadena contra nosotras y nos hirió a ambas. Las dos caímos al suelo, a mí me había hecho un corte bastante profundo en la pierna, y a Shahdee le hizo un corte en el costado y el brazo. Kaileena no tuvo otra elección que coger a su hijo recién nacido en brazos y tratar de huir. Saltó por encima de la cama y salió corriendo por el pasillo, y él la siguió muy tranquilo.

El Príncipe llegó a Palacio, y al entrar se encontró con los cadáveres de sus guardias … y el de su padre. Las piernas le temblaban, no podía articular palabra alguna. Habían estrangulado a su propio padre. Pero no podía quedarse allí lamentando lo ocurrido, tenía que detener a aquel asesino y rápido. Al llegar a sus aposentos nos encontró a Shahdee y a mí tiradas en el suelo, sangrando.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! - Dijo al ver la escena.

- Rápido, encuentra a Kaileena … la está persiguiendo … - Le dijo Shahdee.

- Nosotras estaremos bien, corre … - Le dije tratando de levantarme.

- Volveré en cuanto acabe con ese asesino a por vosotras. ¿Hacia dónde se fue? - Me preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

- Fue dirección al patio del monumento … Tomó el pasillo en aquella dirección. Ten cuidado, lleva un arma mortífera.

- ¿Hace mucho que se fue?

- No … Una cosa más.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Kaileena no podrá defenderse ante él, lleva a tu hijo … Le dio a luz ayer.

Cuando le dije esto se quedó inmóvil un segundo, y acto seguido salió corriendo.

**Capítulo 10: El Fin de las Arenas**

Era de noche y estaba diluviando. Kaileena había llegado al patio del monumento, el mismo en el cual casi la mataron meses atrás … Se escondió tras el monumento, esperando no haber sido vista. De pronto el bebe comenzó a gemir levemente, estaba apunto de echar a llorar. Kaileena trataba de calmarle, pero no servía de nada:

- Amir no llores, por favor … Tranquilo, mamá está aquí … Para por favor … - Le decía en voz baja, llorando de miedo.

Kaileena abrazó a su hijo asustada y cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, delante de ella, se encontraba el Príncipe Oscuro, que la miraba sonriendo malévolamente. Esto era un juego para el. No podía moverse. Antes de poder reaccionar se vio contra el monumento, levantada del suelo, con la mano de aquel monstruo presionándole el cuello. Aún así ella no soltaba a su hijo. De pronto sitio una enorme fuerza empujándola contra el monumento. El Príncipe Oscuro la lanzó contra él, rompiéndolo y tirándola varios metros a lo lejos. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?

Era algo increíble. Aún sostenía al bebé entre sus brazos. El pequeño Amir lloraba sin parar. El Príncipe Oscuro se acercó y cogió al bebe en sus brazos. Kaileena no pudo hacer nada, estaba muy débil y aturdida a causa de una brecha que tenía en la cabeza. La herida había sido contundente, y sangraba mucho. El Príncipe Oscuro miraba al bebé.

- Haced conmigo lo que queráis, pero no le hagáis daño a mi hijo, os lo ruego … - Decía desde el suelo, agarrando en su mano el colgante que su esposo le había dejado el día que partió a la guerra.

- No es a él a quien vengo buscando. - Dijo al tiempo que dejaba al bebé llorando en el suelo. - Veréis, habéis sido muy valiente desafiando al destino … pero hay un problema.

- ¿Cuál? - Decía ella con mucha dificultad, mientras trataba de ponerse de rodillas.

- La Línea del Tiempo ha tomado un curso diferente, echando a perder el destino que estaba escrito para el mundo entero. Tal y como están las cosas la humanidad terminará maldita para toda la eternidad, sacudida por plagas, guerras y enfermedades incurables … Y todo porque algo que debió ser destruido no lo ha sido.

- ¿El qué?

- Las Arenas del Tiempo, que vos lleváis en vuestro interior …

- Pero … ni siquiera han sido creadas … - Decía ella.

- Lo fueron, pero el Príncipe retrocedió en el tiempo y evitó su creación, cierto. Pero la maldición se desató, y la principal prueba la tenéis ante vos. Yo soy todo lo que él no es … Su parte oscura. La maldición también os afecta a vos, ya que vuestro destino era morir y convertiros en la Diosa del Tiempo, destruyendo las Arenas y así volviendo a poner todo en su lugar, pero él no quiso eso … Os llevó por otro camino, puede que con buena intención, pero su error os ha condenado a todos … - Explicaba él.

- Y la única solución es … - Se decía a sí misma con miedo en los ojos.

- Devolver todo a su sitio. Pensad en vuestro hijo. Sacrificaos por él y no tendrá que vivir con la maldición que su padre desató hace 7 años. Las Arenas serán destruidas, al igual que todo lo relacionado con ellas. Vos os convertiréis en la Diosa del Tiempo y los seres a los que queréis estarán a salvo.

- Yo no quiero morir … - Decía mirando a su hijo, no quería separarse de él.

- No es decisión vuestra. - Dijo él.

Kaileena alzó la cabeza y vio al Príncipe Oscuro levantando su cadena. Todo se volvió negro.

Más tarde el Príncipe llegó allí. Siguió un llanto hasta ver a su hijo en medio del patio, llorando. El Príncipe corrió hasta él y lo cogió en sus brazos, asegurándose de que estaba bien:

- Hijo mío, tranquilo, tu padre ya ha regresado … - Decía mientras le abrazaba. - Aunque demasiado tarde … - Se lamentaba.

Alzó la vista en busca de Kaileena, pero no había ni rastro de ella … Cuando volvió a mirar al suelo encontró el amuleto que le había entregado el día de su partida, manchado de sangre. En ese momento una visión le atacó. Pero no una de futuro, sino de lo que allí había ocurrido momentos antes.

Vio a Kaileena tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Un profundo corte atravesaba su cuello de derecha a izquierda. Tras un pequeño flash vio al Príncipe Oscuro llevando en sus brazos a Kaileena, quien ya no respiraba. Estaba muerta. Entonces ella y su asesino comenzaron a convertirse en arena, hasta desvanecerse …

Tras esto volvió a mirar a su hijo y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Después volvió a sus aposentos a ver cómo estábamos Shahdee y yo, pero caminando lento, sin ganas de vivir. Cuando llegó el Anciano ya estaba atendiéndonos. Shahdee ya tenía las heridas vendadas. A mí me estaba cosiendo el corte de la pierna. En la cama yacía el cadáver de su padre, oculto tras una sábana blanca. Había sido una noche catastrófica para él. Había perdido a su padre y a la mujer al a que había amado.

Unos días más tarde llegaron los supervivientes de la guerra. Los destrozos en palacio ya habían sido reparados, y se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral en honor a los caídos en esta guerra. Pero a quienes más se les estaba rindiendo honor eran al Rey Shahraman y a la Emperatriz Kaileena, a quienes no volveríamos a ver. En el Pozo de los Ancestros, donde se dio sepulcro al Rey, se levantaron dos estatuas de piedra. Una era el Rey blandiendo su espada, y la otra era Kaileena, llevando en sus brazos al hijo que había protegido hasta morir. El Príncipe la había mandado esculpir con aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre, que le hacía sentirse bien. En su mano habían colgado una réplica del amuleto, el cual ahora llevaba Amir.

En esos días Shahdee y yo habíamos ayudado al Príncipe a cuidar del pequeño Amir, ya que no era muy hábil en este campo. Además lo único que hacía era estar sentado en el trono, con la mirada perdida.

Esa tarde se me acercó mientras le daba un biberón al pequeño Amir. Al día siguiente iban a coronarlo Rey. Estaba muy raro, pero más raro fue lo que me dijo:

- Farah, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Había pensado que tú podrías … convertirte en mi reina.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Me quedé helada. ¿Acababa de perder a Kaileena y ya quería una sustituta?

- Farah, necesito a alguien que reine conmigo y a alguien que críe a Amir como si fuera su madre. - Las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. - Sé que es pronto para reemplazar a Kaileena, y créeme que no puedo pensar en vivir sin ella, pero Amir necesita una madre, y tu eres la única a la que veo capaz de hacerlo. ¿A qué otra princesa podría recurrir?

- Tarde o temprano sabrá que no soy su madre.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que crezca sin madre, aunque no sea su madre real. Te lo ruego Farah, sé la madre de mi hijo. - Dijo cogiéndome las manos.

- Yo … - Debo admitir que en cierto sentido me sentí bien al decirme que quería que fuera la madre adoptiva de Amir, y me arrepiento de ello, pues era algo egoísta. Mi amiga había muerto y yo iba a ocupar su lugar. Pero esto no lo hice por mí, lo hice pensando en ella. - Está bien, acepto.

¿Qué habríais hecho en mi lugar? Imaginaos que vuestra mejor amiga muere y su esposo, quien antes había estado enamorado de vos y vos de él, ahora os pedía que ocupaseis su lugar varios días después de su muerte. Pensaréis "eso es traicionar la amistad que ella tenía puesta en mí", pero si acepté, era porque conocía al Príncipe, y sabía que solo no podría vivir y cuidar de Amir. Kaileena hubiera querido que su hijo hubiese crecido en una familia libre de tristezas y males, y los Dioses saben que su padre no se recuperaría pronto.

Pues bien, al día siguiente ambos fuimos coronados Rey y Reina de Persia, y en los siguientes años reiné junto a él. Debo contaros que al poco tiempo de estar juntos como Rey y Reina se dejó llevar y me mostró su lado más romántico. Ya sabéis a que me refiero … Pero sabed que sus primeras palabras tras hacer esto fueron de lamento por no haber seguido siendole fiel a Kaileena. Jamás la olvidó, y por más que me esforzaba en consolarle, al final siempre terminaba lamentándose por haberse dejado llevar. Sabía que sentía algo por mí, él mismo me lo confesó, pero no podía evitar sentir remordimientos. En fin …

Amir fue creciendo poco a poco, pero no tardó en descubrir a los 6 años que su madre no era yo. Jugando encontró el Pozo de los Ancestros, y en su interior las estatuas de su abuelo y la de una mujer que portaba en su mano un amuleto idéntico al suyo. Al ser su hijo no pudo evitar haber heredado ciertas cualidades y poderes de Kaileena, y en los siguientes días tuvo sueños en los que presenciaba la muerte de su madre. Amir se enfadó mucho con su padre por habérselo ocultado, pero al fin y al cabo, quiso evitarle durante el mayor tiempo posible el dolor de una herida que jamás podría curarse …

**Capítulo 11: Viviendo en tus recuerdos**

Seis años han pasado ya desde el nacimiento de Amir. Hace poco descubrió quién era su verdadera madre y no se tomó muy bien que su padre se lo hubiera ocultado. Aunque fuera un niño, le daba mucha importancia al hecho de que su madre estuviera muerta, y aún más tras ver en sus sueños cómo y por qué murió. Sin embargo no sabía quién era en realidad su madre, no sabía que era la Emperatriz del Tiempo. Su padre quería mantenerlo alejado del tema de las Arenas del Tiempo, pues ya bastante daño nos había causado.

Un día, el pequeño Amir fue a jugar a una pequeña bahía llena de restos de barcos. Le encantaba jugar allí, imaginando que estaba en unas ruinas místicas luchando contra seres increíbles. Pero brincando entre los trozos de madera y rocas tropezó y cayó al suelo, haciéndose un rasguño en la rodilla. Como es lógico, comenzó a llorar y al cabo de unos segundos una joven muchacha apareció por allí y lo encontró llorando. Se acercó a él y le vendó la herida:

- ¿Te has caído, pequeño? - Le preguntó la muchacha. Él asintió secándose las lágrimas. - Deja que vea ese rasguño.

La mujer arrancó un trozo de su vestido rojo y lo usó para vendarle la herida al pequeño Príncipe.

- Debes de ser el Príncipe de Persia, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? - Preguntó el joven Amir.

- Por tus ropajes, no tienes pinta de ser un niño vagabundo. - Le dijo levantando la mirada de sus rodillas a su cara.

Al verle la cara, Amir se quedó mudo. Esa mujer tenía cierto parecido con su madre. La muchacha se quedó extrañada por la cara que puso el pequeño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó.

- Os parecéis a mi madre.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿No es la Reina Farah?

- Ella es sólo mi madre adoptiva, mi verdadera madre murió … - Dijo en tono triste.

- Vaya, lo lamento. Debió ser muy duro para tu padre …

- Sí … ¡Tengo una idea! Le traeré aquí. Si os ve y ve el parecido que guardáis con mi madre se pondrá contento. - Dijo muy feliz. - Le traeré mañana.

- Deacuerdo, como quieras. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer.

- Yo también me voy, es hora de cenar.

El pequeño Amir se despidió de la mujer y se fue corriendo a Palacio. Cuando llegó estábamos esperándole en el comedor.

- ¡Amir! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la rodilla? ¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté al ver su pierna vendada.

- Me caí jugando, pero una mujer me curó. - Dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿No estás demasiado contento? - Le preguntó su padre. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- La mujer que me curó se parecía a mi madre.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Dijimos simultáneamente Shahdee, el Rey y yo.

- En serio. Le he dicho que mañana te llevaría allí para que la vieras. ¿vendrás verdad? ¿Padre? - Le preguntó agarrándole del brazo.

- Amir, hijo …

- Padre, le he dicho que irías. - Le suplicaba él.

- Está bien … Iré.

El pequeño comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. Le hacía mucha ilusión. Al día siguiente nos llevó a la bahía. Iba pegando brincos de un lado para otro. Se notaba que había salido a su padre en ese aspecto. Al Rey no se le veía feliz.

- Pobre Amir … Ahora ve a su madre donde no está … - Decía en tono melancólico.

- Es normal, su ausencia le hace infeliz y yo no soy su madre, por mucho que me empeñe en serlo … - Suspire. - Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.

- Ya … Pero ha ocurrido demasiado pronto.

Cuando llegamos a la bahía miramos por todas partes, pero allí no había nadie. Amir no paraba de mirar a un lado y a otro. Su padre estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- Amir, aquí no hay nadie. - Le dijo.

- Tiene que estar aquí, le dije que vendría. - Decía el pequeño, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Nos vamos a Palacio, que sea la última vez que me haces perder el tiempo. - Dijo su padre, se había irritado mucho.

- Pero … - Trataba de excusarse Amir.

- ¡He dicho que nos vamos! - Le gritó.

Debo decirlo, fue demasiado brusco con Amir. Era un niño que había encontrado en una mujer un parecido con una madre que no había podido conocer. No tenía que haberle gritado así. Lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a andar de vuelta a Palacio, tirando de él. Amir se resistía. De pronto, a nuestras espaldas, una voz se dirigió a nosotros:

- Hola Amir. - Dijo la voz.

Nos dimos la vuelta. Amir fue corriendo hacia la mujer. Nosotros nos quedamos sin habla, mirándola. No podíamos creer lo que estábamos viendo.

- Os dije que le traería. - Le dijo Amir a la mujer, trayéndola agarrada de la mano hacia su padre.

- Hola, Majestad … - Le saludó ella sonriendo.

- ¿Kaileena? - El Rey no daba crédito. Ella sonrió cuando pronunció su nombre.

- ¿La conoces? - Le preguntó Amir a su Padre.

- Claro que la conozco …- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Esta mujer es … tu madre.

Amir se quedó de piedra cuando su padre le dijo aquello. Las piernas le temblaban.

- ¿Mi madre? Pero si estaba muerta. - Amir comenzó a llorar. No podía evitarlo.

- Shh, no llores Amir. - Kaileena suspiró. - Tu no padre no te ha contado quién es tu madre en verdad, ¿cierto?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tu madre era la Emperatriz del Tiempo, un ser muy poderoso. Pero la mataron … - Le explicó el Rey.

- Y ahora soy la Diosa del Tiempo, y tengo como mandato cuidar de que el balance de la Línea del Tiempo no sea variado jamás. - Continuó ella.

Kaileena le dio un beso a su hijo y lo dejó en el suelo. Entonces se acercó al que cuando estaba viva fue su esposo, y ambos se abrazaron.

- Se te ve joven … - Le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- Es lo que tiene ser inmortal. No envejeces, pero tus seres queridos si … Por desgracia mi estancia aquí es sólo temporal.

- ¿Por qué? - Le preguntó.

- He venido a devolverte esto. - Dijo sacando la alianza de bodas que llevaba grabado el nombre de su esposo. - No tiene sentido que la lleve. Estás casado con otra.

- El anillo … - Se quedó mirándolo tristemente.

- Kaileena … - Intenté hablarle. No sabía que decirle.

- No te molestes, Farah. Estabais destinados a estar juntos. No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor. - Me dijo sonriendo. - Sólo quiero que cuides de él y de Amir mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho yo. No dejes que les pase nada.

- Quiero que te la quedes … - Le dijo devolviéndole la alianza. - Aún conservo la tuya. - Le dijo mostrándole el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, a modo de amuleto. - Así nunca me olvidarás, al igual que yo nunca te olvidaré.

- Está bien. - Le dijo dulcemente. - Ahora debo llevarme algo que tenéis en vuestro poder: La Daga y el medallón.

El Rey sacó su Daga y la miró unos instantes, dudando. Luego se la entregó a Kaileena. Yo me quité el medallón y se lo entregué en sus manos.

- Ahora debo irme. - Dijo ella.

- Espera, ¿qué nos depara el futuro, Kaileena? - Le preguntó.

- Tendréis una larga vida llena de paz y tranquilidad. Las Guerras se acabaron para vuestro Reino. El día que os llegue la hora vuestras almas quedarán a mi cargo. Os causé mucho daño en vida, y cuando paséis al otro mundo me encargaré de que descanséis eternamente. - Le dijo sonriendo.

Tras estas palabras, Kaileena tornó en un espíritu de Arena, y tras una luz blanca, desapareció. Curiosamente, a todos se nos quedó una sonrisa que duraría mucho. Habíamos podido ver de nuevo a Kaileena y dejar claras las cosas. Desde aquel día el Rey volvió a ser feliz, porque sabía, que algún día, dentro de muchos años, volverían a estar juntos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
